Tengara: Fight for the Dark Portal
by LilAngelLady21
Summary: If Kamina and the gang were residents of Azeroth you can be sure that they would live in the heart of every battle and rise to every occasion. When your goal is to pierce the heavens, alot can stand in your way... First in a series.


_**Tengara: **_

_**A Guild of Heroes**_

"How long do you really think we can keep this up?" A haggard looking soldier wondered as he collapsed on the foreboding stone steps he fought so hard to keep. It was a small but welcome break in the Legion's assault on the portal behind them and he intended to use it well. With a sturdy tug, his helmet came off and his buzzed brown hair dripped with perspiration. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and rubbed it on his tattered tabard. He was a proud soldier of Stormwind and wore its blue and gold colors proudly on much of his standard issue armor. A medic with a bucket of water and wash cloth came over to him. With ease and gentle hands she cleaned a shallow wound on his arm then wrapped it in a fresh bandage.

"As long as we have to..." Was the reply he got from the tall blue creature who stood watch over the steps surveying the field of battle. He was very tall and his pointed tail undulated in the breeze making the gold rings on it jingle. The arid landscape before him was littered with the corpses of hundreds of demons. Those who had yet to fall now hurried to clear away the corpses of their once comrades. All manner of demon was present in the Peninsula from Infernals to Terrorfiends. If one didn't know any better, they could easily confuse this place with a gate into Hell itself which mortals desperately fought to keep closed. "I trust you know the old tales your world has of the Legion's dealings there. If your world is to have a hope of survival we must hold this gate." He added wiping dirt off of his ornate orange, red, and black armor.

"Just why exactly do you fight to keep the portal safe Lord Justinius?" The soldier wondered standing up and stretching. "THIS is your home what stake do you have in Azeroth?" The blue one looked too much like a demon to be fully trusted in the eyes of most of the soldiers. Naturally the Horde, who had taken up residence on the other side of the portal, viewed all of their Alliance counterparts with contempt. The animosity stemming from the soldier wasn't lost on Justinius but still he stood firm.

"A group of my people made an exodus from this world... Recently we discovered they landed on the planet you call Azeroth. So you see... Your home has become my home." His countenance was quite grim as he turned and faced the soldier. The tentacle like appendages on his face though creepy, seemed to accent his every word and give emphasis to their meaning. "I have lost one home to the corruption of demons... I shall not lose another."

The soldier seemed a bit thrown by the response he received. "Fair enough..." He finally replied quietly with a nod. He still didn't fully trust the alien but for now he had to fight with him. Regardless of his reasons for being there, right now he was helping to protect the world that soldier had come to love. The soldier couldn't help but recognize the Draenei's armor... He learned long ago that only people devout in their path obtained such armor as his. The soldier sighed and pushed the thoughts of doubt from his mind. He had seen the blue one use the Light with great discretion and ease. Surely the Light wouldn't bless someone of ill-intentions with the use of its power...

"Justinius! Another wave!" A gruff but wise sounding voice called from the Horde side of the gate. It was the tall and stout Tauren who lead the Horde's efforts in defending the portal. The Draenei looked out and saw several squads of demons lining up on the plain between the portal's stairs and the gate leading into the portal complex.

"Gather your men Melgromm!" Justinius called before turning to his side. "To arms!" As if by magic several Mages appeared overlooking the stairs and a squad of Elven Archers took up residence at the top. Beside them rows of Troll Axe Throwers of great skill assembled. Lining the steps Stormwind soldiers and Orgrimmar grunts formed the front lines. In the back, priests, paladins, and shaman provided back up. It was a grand sight that would warm the heart of any who sought peace between the Horde and Alliance.

"This assault will be harsh Justinius. They have gathered far more demons for this wave than they have previously sent forth. If the teleporters are not shut down soon we will not last..." The wise shaman warned as he joined the Draenei in the middle of the stairs.

"Have faith in our comrades we have sent ahead. One of them will surely succeed in closing their gates." Justinius replied solemnly as he returned to the Alliance side of the gate. With a great bellow he yelled out over the din of approaching demons, "Behold the power of the Light! Grace and glory to the Alliance!"

With an equally loud bellow Melgromm chimed in, "The attackers shall not succeed! Strength and honor to the Horde!" A war cry rose up from the assembled defenders but it quickly died to the sounds of clashing metal and howls of pain.

The battle droned on for much longer than all prior fights had even hoped to. Just when the demons started to make head way, and reinforcements were at their limit, a welcome sight emerged from the Dark Portal. Rank after rank of the best Druids the Moonglade could offer strode through the swirling mist and blackness. Under the blaze of the setting sun a great roar shook the foundations of Hell... Down the stairs ran all manner of nature's children. Some took the form of cats, others as bears, still others as moonkin, and others still took the form of treants. Behind the legion of Druids strode an old and wise Elf of many years. His gentle eyes and long white hair spoke to his experience with war and truly of that he had many years. As the demons were held at bay for a moment by the insurgence of new, able bodies Justinius and Melgromm came to meet the Elf.

"Please excuse our tardiness. I am Rabine Saturna the majordomo of Remulos in the Moonglade." The elf offered as an introduction. "After some struggle with Archdruid Staghelm we took it upon ourselves to come to your aide. Though his mind is elsewhere we are most concerned with the repulsion of a demonic invasion."

"Your aide is as timely as it is welcome." Justinius replied with a haggard smile.

"Truly the Druids of Moonglade are wiser than their infamous leader in Darnassus." Melgromm added with a similar smile. "Though I'm not sure even this is enough..."

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised... We Druids have a way of getting around with great haste..." Rabine smiled and as if cued an army of all manner of hero poured through the gate. There were Gnomes and Orcs, Tauren and Humans, Elves and Trolls, Blood Elves and even a few Draenei. They were of all walks of life from Priests and Warriors to Shaman and Mages. All of the major classes were present there that day in number that had not been seen together since the Third War. Without hesitation or orders they rushed the stairs and met the would be invaders head on. Some went by gryphon past the field of battle to aid in shutting down the portals. In dumbstruck awe the Draenei looked at the Tauren who stared back at him with a wily smile.

"It seems my pessimism was ill-founded... There are still heroes in our beloved Azeroth who are not afraid to fight to protect her." He turned quickly and thrusted his mighty totem to the air. With an even mightier war cry as his herald he charged off the top step and bashed in the head of an offending demon. With a loud thud it fell to the ground where it was quickly overwhelmed. Not to be out done, Justinius followed with his mace poised to pummel the first demonic presence to come before him.

When all the demons had finally fallen the only thing that stood between the heroes and the strengthened security of their home world was a large, menacing pit lord. As they lined up before him in numbers that couldn't easily be counted he simply smiled and laughed.

"Do you think this paltry display can stand against the might of the Burning Legion? As you make your pitiful stand hundreds more demons from countless worlds are coming forth from our teleporters! In a mere matter of moments more demons than you can imagine will swarm this pathetic rock and lay waste to all of you!" The pit lord's voice was harsh and made the very ground shudder slightly as it droned on. Though it was the dead of night the ominous glow of decaying Infernals made the sheer size of the beast more than apparent to the gathered heroes. "You are inferior beings and your existence is a stain on the universe! Now burn!" Not to be deterred though they stood firm, angered by his insinuation that they would not secure the portal.

"Who the Hell do you think we are you over-sized lizard? Before you stands the best of the best of Azeroth!" A battle worn Human male on an equally battle worn, armored ram yelled back contemptuously. "You are talking to heroes who have mucked through the bowels of the world only to fight the lords of fire itself! Heroes who faced and felled the malignant kin of a warped Aspect! Heroes who have stared into the maw of a GOD corrupt and insane but as powerful as they come! Not only did they gaze upon it... THEY SLEW IT!" He went on as he pulled his blade crested helmet from his head and his messy brown hair fell out. "Know this you lard filled piece of scum... You are but a pebble beneath our feet on the path of glory..." The Human seethed as his eyes cast a piercing gaze at the less than frightened demon. "You will die this night under the face of the moon and Elune's benevolent gaze... and no amount of peons will save you!" The man was quite passionate as he spoke giving the impending battle an air of grace and beauty.

"What is your name foolish Human... So I may boast of your failure to all those I will crush beneath my feet when I pass through that portal!" The pit lord jeered not the least bit fazed by the Warrior's speech.

"I am Vindicus Anarius... And this is my guild Tengara." Was all the man said in reply as he affixed his helm to his head again. "But you may call me Death..." He added getting off his trusted mount and pulling a massive sword off his back. "How ironic... This sword is known as 'Zin'rohk Destroyer of Worlds' to the Trolls... Perhaps I'll rename it in the morning..." With great strength he thrust the massive sword into the air, an act that moved the mass of Azeroth's best forth to battle.

As they rushed forth and neared the lumbering beast the ground shook so violently even the pit lord was knocked down. Another ill omen wrote itself upon the sky as, for a brief moment, it became bright as day. A second tremor rocked the ground and again the sky lit up an ominous green hue. One of the many Druids shifted into the form of a bird and rose up above the gate. It wasn't hard to tell though what had happened from the plumes of smoke bellowing skyward. "The teleporters are burning!" The druid cried triumphantly as she dropped back to earth. "The demons that had gathered around them are but charred specks on the sun scorched earth!" She added changing back into her humanoid form.

"Rise up heroes of Azeroth who fight purely for her sake! This night we shall fight a beautiful and passionate fight! Victory..." Vindicus shouted as he got back to his feet with a wild smile on his face.

"For the Alliance!" The respective members yelled in unison.

"And!" He added.

"FOR THE HORDE!"

True the pit lord was weak and didn't understand who he was addressing that day. Assembled on that plain truly was the best of Azeroth and he had no chance. Before he could right himself massive roots entwined around him and held him down. He was barraged and bombarded by blades and spells more powerful than he had known. No wonder his masters wanted this world so badly. It was amazing how time after time, no matter how hopeless, they always seemed to find a way to defeat every enemy. The power... That wonderful power must be extinguished...

With the morning came the smell of burnt flesh and decaying demon through all of the Hellfire peninsula. The pit lord had put up a decent fight but in the end became a charred carcass. The heroes had seen fit to drag the beast to the burning teleporters and leave it there to burn. In hindsight they probably should have thrown it over the edge of the world... The smell was rather unpleasant to say the least.

"The victory at the Dark Portal is a large one... However... Azeroth is still in peril as long as Doomlord Kazzak is still overseeing operations here in Hellfire. I know not what to do with him. His fortifications are near endless up there with his Fel Reavers and more teleporters. If he isn't stopped though the teleporters on the ground will soon be operational again." Commander Trollbane remarked grimly as he looked at the burning piles of wreckage before him.

"Just who the Hell do you think we are?" Vindicus smirked with his trademark wild smile painted across his face. "We are the best of the best of Azeroth... Tengara! If anyone can put that dog down we can." He added walking over to the Druid Rabine had left in charge while he returned to the Moonglade. The strangely graceful looking Tauren peered down at the Warrior as he approached. "This backwood dump doesn't have enough gryphons to get us up there Taranna... Think your furball friends can help us out?" The Human seemed to be as indignant with everyone as he had been with the pit lord the night before. The Tauren's muzzle contorted into a disgusted face at his request or rather to the manner in which he made it.

"Please forgive him Lady Riversong... He's EXTREMELY inconsiderate..." A blithe but beautiful lady Elf seethed glaring at Anarius with deadly eyes. "I'm sure you understand the gravity of the situation we face and I assure you we'd greatly appreciate the assistance." She went on turning her attention to the Druid.

"As much as I would like to help you the aide we can grant is limited... Our flight forms are too small to carry anything much larger than a Dwarf... If we were to string together a platform it would be hard to maneuver." The Tauren replied easing her expression and pointing off to the sheer cliff atop which Kazzak lived. "I have sent messengers on to all the outposts of Draenor... All we can do is hope for more gryphons and hippogyphs."

"A dwarf... Really? I can work with that..." Vindicus was clearly plotting something but his hunter escort looked upon him skeptically.

"This can not possibly end well..." She sighed shaking her head.

"Colina! Get me all the Gnome and Dwarf rogues you can find! I have an ingenious idea. Hey Taranna those roots that were summoned against the pit scum last night... Can they scale a cliff?" He wondered as a face wrought with an evil but ingenious plot stared at her with wild eyes. The look was scary to say the least but she managed to choke out a reply.

"With practice I suppose so..." She was obviously doubtful now of whatever he had planned.

"Excellent... We'll send the rogues up to start disabling the mechanical menaces up there. From the ground the druids can start moving extra people that the gryphons can not carry with their roots. Once someone is dropped off they can swoop down and pick up the extras on the way up. The distraction caused by the rogues will allow us to gather and wipe out any guards in our way. To further the chaos once we're all up there the gryphon riders can start bombing runs to break up ground forces. We'll use the smokescreen to ambush Kazzak and bring him down." Anarius explained very quickly as the whole scenario played out in his head. "It will be a beautiful and graceful display of true battle fought by men of valor!"

"That plan is completely insane!" Trollbane scowled shaking his head and turning away. "How did you become the leader of a guild of heroes and mercenaries?" He wondered with utter faithlessness.

"With all due respect Sir... Crazy plans seem to be what we're best at executing... I think it's worth trying." Colina interjected before Anarius could get Zin'rohk off his back.

"If you get up there and things go bad... there's no coming back." Trollbane seethed turning to the hunter.

"It is our lives we risk this day surely... But the reward for success... It's much too great for us to back down now. If that's the best plan we have then... that's the one we're going with..."

"Hey brother do you honestly think that plan will work?" A young Dwarf wondered looking up at the much taller human.

"Of course it will little brother! It has everything a perfect battle needs! Grace, skill, and beautifully executed details! Besides with the Guild Tengara involved we're sure to win! You know I accept nothing less than victory! Now come on let's get it together! Where are those rogues?" Vindicus was devout in his belief that the plan was flawless as he walked away to size up... or down the rogues he'd gathered together. Trollbane looked at Colina then at the Dwarf then back to Colina.

"What can I say? Once he gets something in his head he's an unstoppable force..." She giggled turning to follow her leader. From nowhere another Night Elf, clearly a hunter as well appeared and made a declaration.

"The Unstoppable Force is a weapon that would clearly be best utilized in a hunter's hands! Now where is it?" And almost as suddenly as he appeared, he vanished.

"That's it! I'm going to blow up that damn portal up myself!" A haggard and rather angry looking Mage donning purple garb bellowed as he stormed down the dusty road toward the Dark Portal complex. "Damn Medihv for building that thing!"

"Whoa slow down there Filinthus..." Trollbane soothed chasing after his long time friend. "Arator... Make sure the grand guild of heroes doesn't do something TOO stupid!" He called over his shoulder to the half Elf Paladin.

"Where is the man known as Vindicus Anarius?" A rough looking Orc wondered as he tracked down Colina. "We want in on this operation of his... We have resources and transportation to lend for our participation."

"Well met Orc what's your name?" Colina wondered greeting the Orc who seemed less than thrilled with formalities.

"I am Kraazan Tarcor one of the lieutenants of Thrallmar."

"Colina Starstream... If you'll follow me I'll take you to Vindicus..." The perky Night Elf replied motioning for the Orc to follow her. "Vindicus! The Horde wants to help!" She called as they drew close to the Human. The Warrior turned and sized up the Orc as they finished their approach.

"Tell me Orc... What are your views on battle?" Was all he said in an odd tone as he held his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Battle is the time in which a true warrior very soul is bared for all the world to see. If one does not burn with passion when they fight they should leave the field of battle..." The Orc replied simply as if the question was a common one and the answer second nature. If Anarius's helm didn't have an oddly obscuring visor one could see his cocked eyebrow. In a sudden fit of emotion the Human burst forth and wrapped an arm around the Orc.

"My brother in arms are you prepared to take part in the most spectacular display of manly burning soul passion you have ever seen?" Vindicus beamed gesturing to Kazzak's domain. The Orc pulled out of the man's grasp and staggered away confused and disgusted.

"You really need to put more thought into how you phrase things Vinny..." Colina sighed shaking her head. "He's inviting you to the fight what can you bring to the battle?" She added translating her leader's nonsensical wording.

"We have already been briefed on your plan... It sounds... interesting. As I understand it getting up there is your main priority. We can lend you wyverns and riding bats as well as resources and men. After the battle last night where your guild and our Toppalan... We are prepared to set aside our differences for both Draenor and Azeroth's sake."

"Excellent! Together all those burning passionate souls locked in the most primal of struggles for survival! It will be a grand gesture of true warriors and the beauty of battle!" Vindicus exclaimed turning his attention back to Kazzak's overlook. The Orc seemed more bewildered than anything as he cocked an eyebrow at Colina.

"Don't worry Hunny... He says stuff like that ALL the time. But trust me he isn't like THAT..." A marauding male Night Elf Priest mused as he wondered past. "And trust me... I've tried..." He added shrugging off a strand of light blue hair from his shoulder as he walked away. That didn't do much to ease the Orc's mind.

Even with the combined efforts of Guild Tengara and Guild Toppalan it took a full day to complete the assault preparations. That morning the two guilds stood at the North gate of Thrallmar and stared up at the cliff overshadowing the peninsula. "It's now or never! Now let's move out!" With that the operation swung into motion with the Druids and rogues going up first.

Much to the Warrior's dismay, the slightly air-headed, though occasionally ingenious, Mage sister trio decided it would be easier to teleport to the top with their Warlock brother and summon the troops that couldn't catch a ride by flying creature. Holding to his belief that his way was a beautiful and manly display of valor, Anarius and his "Little Brother" came up by Druid via the root method. It went much faster than they had anticipated but they were still the last to arrive. As they came over the crest of a hill on the western side of the plateau many of the teleporters had been disarmed and several Fel Reavers had been engaged. Toppalan was handling the demonic ground forces while Tengara took out the mechanical terrors. Vindicus beamed as he ran into battle with bombs falling like rain from overhead.

"I remember well the sting of defeat at the conclusion of the Third War. I have waited far too long for my revenge. Now the shadow of the Legion falls over this world. It is only a matter of time until all of your failed creation... is undone." Kazzak yelled angrily as the mayhem ensued upon his chosen throne. "Invaders, you dangle upon the precipice of oblivion! The Burning Legion comes and with it comes your end." He added as his imposing voice rattled the foundation of earth beneath the heroes' feet.

"Have no fear in your hearts! Have faith! And if you can't do that then at least believe! If not in yourself then believe in the me who believes in you! That's how Team TengaraToppalan rolls!" Vindicus shouted to the gathered forces as they pushed on toward Kazzak. True to his plan as the last demon fell they rushed through the smoke in preparation to ambush the Doom Lord.

Unfortunately for Azeroth's best, the Doom Lord wasn't near the push over his pit lord minion had been at the Dark Portal. With ease he batted away hero after hero as they approached. The healers Vindicus kept in his presence were skilled and able to keep their comrades alive through the attacks but it took great effort. As the heroes regrouped, the Warrior made his way to the front with his Dwarven adopted brother and female sharpshooter in toe. "What contemptible wretches you are..." Kazzak seethed in a mocking tone. "All life must be eradicated after which the universe shall be remade!" He added with as much of a happy grin as the demon lord could make with his grizzly face.

In return the Human simply smiled back in such a way that couldn't acknowledge defeat nor did it even fathom the concept. He dug his sword into the ground and leaned against it casually. "I'm getting really tired of saying this... So I'm only going to say it once more..." He paused and took a deep breath. "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Well you're in luck because I'm going to tell you..." He went on in a much calmer tone. "Every wall in our way... we smash... Every path blocked... we clear with these hands. And we won't stop until our legendary Guilds have pierced the heavens themselves and kissed the face of Elune!" He threw his sword up and pointed it at the sky over head. The sun reflected off of it accenting the passion that now filled the Warrior's voice. "So if you're going to be a wall in our way... we'll just have to drill through you and straight on to heaven! Because that's how Team TengaraToppalan rolls!" His voice stirred the hearts of his comrades and drew a great cry from their hoarse throats. Kazzak started laughing though his laugh was more terrifying than uplifting like most laughs.

"Mortals could never hope to accomplish such things! I will crush your foolish dreams!" Kazzak beamed with his wicked smile displayed again.

"Team TengaraToppalan! Burning Soul Passion Attack!" Vindicus yelled with his wild grin almost as wide as Kazzak's.

"But Big Brother we haven't used that a attack since..." The Dwarf protested in worry.

"I know... now... GO!" Vindicus rushed forward but he was not alone in his assault. His "Little Brother" rushed beside him keeping up as best he could. Colina drew an arrow that started to glow a most brilliant color. The whole area was filled with lights of all manner of color as the heroes powered up their strongest attacks. A whole line of Warriors, Rogues, several Druids and Paladins, and a few Shaman as well rushed forward with Vindicus to draw the demon lord's attention. "I told you ya Bastard! Nothing stands in the way of Team TengaraToppalan's brilliant ascent into Heaven! NOT EVEN YOU!"

It was then that the full fury of all the attacks were unleashed. Vindicus and his Dwarven counterpart leapt into the air in the way of all the attacks. Two well placed wards of protection from their less than conventional priest friend allowed then to use the momentum of the attacks to rush forward at great speed. Though Vindicus was deflected his "Little Brother" flew on straight and true and pierced right through the Doom Lord's heart. The attacks launched by the fellow heroes found the weak point and only furthered the damage it had done. The Demon Lord staggered a few steps and fell to one knee. "How? How could it be that something so simple... could defeat me?"

"One thing I've learned in my travels with Vindicus... All that talk about burning passion... there's something to it. When you fight with your whole heart and soul to protect something... You can never be defeated..." Colina replied as she drew her bow and arrow again. "So you see as long as we can band together and fight with hope in our hearts and passion in our attacks... You can never have Azeroth..." The burning arrow swirled and churned with an odd and unnatural fire. With a steady hand and a calm eyes she released the arrow and watched it fly true to it's mark. It embedded itself in Kazzak's forehead and remained there for a moment. With a blink of Colina's eye the arrow exploded in a blaze incinerating the spot. With a great cry attack after attack was unleashed on the once great demon until he ceased to move. "That's how Team TengaraToppalan rolls..." She mused as she walked up and embedded one of her swords in the Demon Lord for good measure.

"Ya know... for being a land chick... you aren't half bad Colina." Vindicus conceded begrudgingly as he walked to the hillside behind the Throne. "Hey... Nomisath... We won! Come out of that hole..." A moment later the Dwarf appeared mining pick in hand with a weary smile on his face. "Not a bad day at all..." He added surveying the plateau and spying a downed Fel Reaver. "I like that face... I like the way it looks."

"You know... We could probably rebuild that and use it in our fights to come..." The priest mused excitedly as he mulled over the mechanical monstrosity.

"I like the way you think Leeroy Jenkins! I wonder if we could combine the dinky thing Nomisath found... Like put it on top or something..." Vindicus wondered kicking the Fel Reaver. "But we couldn't just put it on there... We would have to combine them in some manly display of grace and beauty!"

"So now that you've defeated the Doom Lord... what will you do?" Trollbane wondered from his chair in the fortress of Honor Hold.

"I got a great tip on some trouble in Zangarmarsh from one of the Druids here. I figure Tengara will go check it out..." Vindicus replied casually as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the sturdy table that separated them.

"Before you go there's a favor I'd like to ask you... In the bottom of the citadel in the heart of Hellfire the Orcs are keeping another pit lord named Magtheridon captive. They use his blood to empower themselves in a bid to take over by force. That is not what concerns me though... If he were to break free it would be a huge problem for us and possibly Azeroth." Trollbane explained with worry written across his face.

"I get it... You want us to kill this pit lord so you won't have to worry about that. Don't worry old man... As long as Guild Tengara and Team TengaraToppalan are around... Nothing is going to harm our planet of passionate burning souls!" The Warrior replied getting to his feet and donning his typical smile. "Let's go gang! There's another battle waiting for us in which we can display our manly fighting souls!"

"Do you really trust that guy to lead them to victory against Magtheridon?" Arator the half Elf Paladin wondered skeptically as the Human and his three main companions left the room.

"From what I've seen... they're the only shot we have at saving Azeroth right now. You should go with them... If your Father truly is alive then I have no doubt he is in the heart of battle. With that motley group I'm sure you'd find plenty of battles." The old Commander sighed adjusting his weight in the wooden chair.

"Perhaps your right Sir... Thank you for your hospitality." The lad replied with reverence before turning to walk away.

"Twenty years and the best Azeroth can turn up as far as a hero is that guy..." The Commander sighed again. "Good luck kids... You'll need it if you truly want to pierce the very heavens... I just hope you don't find anything else vile while you're out there..."


End file.
